


Karma

by boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore



Series: Karma [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore/pseuds/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore
Summary: Garak has a bout of chivalry.





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexisaFanST](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisaFanST/gifts).



The envelope was blank, save for a pale blue border.  Pulling out the folded paper, he wondered who still wrote letters.  Well, there were always those anti-technology groups that were paranoid about sending messages the usual way, but he couldn't remember seeing any unusual affiliations on the week’s crew manifests.   

Quark kept track of these things.  A group like that could create a whole new merchandise campaign: paper, pens, ink, envelopes, even a courier service to help deliver the messages. 

Quark unfolded the paper and looked at it, mystified. 

It looked like it was created by a child.  What was the term for it?   Mrs. O'Brien used to have the children create pictures with scraps of paper and glue. Nog had been absurdly proud of his when they first arrived on the station.

Ah, he remembered.  _A collage_.

Instead of pictures, though, the scraps  of paper spelled out words.  Each letter was cut out individually and assembled into a message, albeit a poorly written one. 

Quark read through the message, horrified.  It was a death threat.  And a crude one at that.  Was it from a child? If only he could identify the source of the message. 

_At least that way he could have struck a deal to save his skin.  Everyone has a price._

A voice came from behind him and he ducked behind the bar, terrified.  As he slowly stood up, Quark saw Benjamin Sisko was sitting on the barstool with his hands in the air and a smile on his face. 

"I promise not to shoot first."

Quark caught his breath and said hoarsely _,_ "Sorry. I'm a little jumpy today. _"_

Sisko saw the note, still clutched in Quark's hand, and looked at the letters, puzzled. 

"That looks like an old earth ransom note.  I've seen enough of them in holonovels.  What does it say?" 

Quark held it out and Sisko read it, trying not to smile.

Calling across the room, he said, "Constable Odo.  A word, please?"

Odo walked over and Sisko passed the letter to him wordlessly.

"It seems you've offended someone," he drawled, "I wonder who it could be."

Sisko stopped him before Quark could retort.

"Make some inquiries, would you?  It simply won't do to have anonymous threats sent on the station."

                             *****

At the replimat, Julian was talking animatedly to Garak.   

"-and you know, Quark was in sickbay earlier, I think he's gone round the bend." 

Garak's eyes narrowed and he said cautiously, "Hmm?" 

Julian barely noticed his reaction and went on, holding his hands out in disbelief. 

"Asked me to check him repeatedly for symptoms of a heart attack.  Said he had a bit of a scare earlier.  Walked out when I suggested ruling out a panic attack.  I don't know why he was so offended." 

Garak looked away, rubbing his neck nervously and sipping his rakijo juice. 

Julian's sharp eyes caught the gesture.   

"Garak!"

Eyes wide, Garak looked at him in surprise.

"Why, what is it, my dear?"

Julian's fists were clenched, his voice tight and his words carefully measured. 

"Quark claimed to have received a death threat.  I assumed he was being melodramatic, exaggerating the events of a bar fight of some sort." 

He looked at Garak expectantly.

Garak cocked his head, saying innocently, ""That does seem likely.  Quark is fond of telling stories." 

Julian's eyes narrowed and he began tapping his fingers on the table. 

"Garak," he said in patient, clipped tones, "is there anything you'd like to tell me?" 

Garak looked at Julian, meeting his eyes at last. 

"Hypothetically, if Quark did something to hurt someone I cared about, such as overcharging them for a holosuite program, or perhaps snapping at them after a bad day, it seems only fair that they suffer as well.   Karma, you might say." 

Julian was speechless.

"Karma?"

"Yes," Garak says, "exactly."

"Karma sent Quark a death threat, is that it?" 

"My dear, who knows where these things come from.  We can only be glad the universe is a good and just place." 

Despite himself, a smile broke out on Julian's face, and he sighed theatrically.   

"How many people on the station might have been struck by karma this week?" 

Garak schooled his face and said impassively, "Why, how would I know?  Only those who deserve it, I'm sure." 

At the steely look on Julian's face, he added, "I'm certain no one else will be involved anytime soon.   Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to-" 

A laugh broke out on Julian's face as he saw Garak hurrying for the door, keen to undo his bout of chivalry.  He shook his head and returned to the mystery he was reading.   In it, the girl's family had just received the ransom note, letters taken from old magazines.   

How many on the station had received those notes today?  Better not to ask. 

At least, he thought, as he turned back to his book, Garak was finding value in the terran detective novels he'd been bringing to lunch.  Next time, he'd choose a genre that was more civilized. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
